


Wywiad z Piratem

by LoviNek



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowa osoba na statku? Nikt nie przypuszczał, że to właśnie ona zdoła roztopić serce zimnego szermierza. I roztrzaskać je na tysiące kawałków.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wywiad z Piratem

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem dumna z tego opowiadania, chociaż pewnie przydałoby się trochę w nim zmienić. Napisałam je ponad 3 lata temu. I nadal wzbudza we mnie smutek.

Spotkanie z nim było tak niezwykłym szczęściem, że na początku nie potrafiłem wymówić ani słowa. A do tego jeszcze zgodził się mi odpowiedzieć na moje pytania. Zaprosiłem go do baru. Dopiero po kilku drinkach zdobyłem się na odwagę, by zacząć z nim normalną rozmowę. Siedział naprzeciw mnie, w ręce trzymał butelkę sake, a tuż obok niego leżały jego trzy miecze. Przejechał dłonią po swoich zielonych włosach i spojrzał na mnie, a ja poczułem, że jestem niczym wobec niego.  
-Więc, o czym chciałeś pogadać??  
-„Kocie Oczy”. Zapewne znasz ją?  
Uśmiechnął się smutno. Znałem ten uśmiech. Uśmiech, pod którym ukrywa się ból, żal, złamane serce. Uśmiech taki sam jak jej, gdy wspominała Zora. Po chwili jakby się zreflektował, przyjął zwykły, obojętny wyraz twarzy, ale wydawało mi się, jakby myślami był gdzie indziej.  
-Znam ją. Któż by nie miał o niej nie słyszeć. Była postrachem piratów. Takiego łowcy głów nie było i nie będzie. Ale zastanawia mnie, dlaczego to mnie o nią pytasz?!  
Wiedziałem, że nie będzie to łatwa rozmowa. Już na początku musiałem mu powiedzieć co o niej wiem.  
-Ponieważ sama mi o tobie opowiadała.  
Takiej reakcji się spodziewałem. Uniósł wysoko brwi i spojrzał badawczo na mnie. Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że odejdzie i to będzie koniec naszego spotkania. Jednak on odetchnął głośno, upił kolejny łyk z flaszki i rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle.  
-Ile wiesz??  
-Tylko to, ze była twoją uczennicą. Nic więcej nie chciała mi powiedzieć. Kilka tygodni przed jej śmiercią przysłała do mnie list, bym w razie jej śmierci odnalazł cię. Poprosiła bym spisał twoje wspomnienia na jej temat. Poza tym jestem ciekawy co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło.  
Oparł łokcie o stół i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wydawał się taki zmęczony. Powoli zaczynało się we mnie rodzić współczucie do niego.  
-Dobrze… opowiem ci o niej. Jednak wiele rzeczy zachowam. Możesz zadawać pytania, jednak nie na wszystkie odpowiem. Rozumiemy się???  
Kiwnąłem głową, dając mu znak, że rozumiem. Włączyłem dyktafon, który położyłem na stoliku i w ciszy czekałem, aż zacznie opowiadać. Zoro jednak wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt nad moją głową z nieobecnym wzrokiem. Widocznie przypominał sobie wszystko, bo po chwili zaczął mówić.  
-Cóż… zacznę może od tego, że to ja ją zabiłem.- spojrzał na mnie. Chyba musiałem mieć niedowierzanie wypisane na twarzy, bo kiwnął tylko głową.- Pięć lat temu… w deszczową noc. Walczyliśmy przeciwko sobie. Jednak ona dała mi się zabić. To było tak banalne pchnięcie, że aż śmieszne. To był po prostu impuls z mojej strony. A ona to wykorzystała i nabiła się na mój miecz. Chciała być wolna i tylko śmierć mogła jej dać tą wolność. Chciała, bym to ja ją uwolnił. Umarła z uśmiechem na ustach. Ale od początku.  
Kiwnąłem ponownie głową. Wiedziałem, że to nie będzie historia z happy end’em, ale nie myślałem, że aż tyle smutku się w tym wszystkim ukrywa. Byłem coraz bardziej ciekaw, jaka była ta historia. I ile zdołam usłyszeć od Zora.  
-Czy wiesz, jak się tutaj znalazła??- potrząsnąłem głową. Jej pochodzenie było tajemnicą nie tylko dla mnie.- Ja też nie. Po prostu któregoś ranka spadła z nieba prosto na nasz pokład. To było tak niesamowite, że aż nierealne…

_-Luffy, żyjesz??- zielonowłosy mężczyzna podbiegł do młodzieńca, który leżał na pokładzie, a na nim bezwładne ciało.  
-No pewnie!- wyszczerzył się kapitan i wstał, przewracając ciało na plecy.- Ale ona chyba nie…  
-Gamoniu, ona oddycha!- krzyknął renifer, badając dziewczynie puls.- Jest tylko nieprzytomna.  
-To co z nią zrobimy?- spytał Zoro, patrząc na swojego kapitana, który z zainteresowaniem wpatrywał się w twarz nieznajomej.  
-Powinniśmy poczekać aż się obudzi.- odpowiedział za chłopaka Chopper.- Zanieś ją do łóżka, Zoro!  
-Dlaczego ja?!  
-Weź nie marudź, co?- skomentowała go wychodząca z kuchni Nami.- Bierz ja i chodź!_

 

-Nami zawsze nami rządziła. Nawet nie wiem dlaczego, ale zazwyczaj jej słuchaliśmy bez zbędnego marudzenia. Wkurzało mnie to. Zaniosłem ją do łóżka i zostałem siłą zatrzymany, by zostać przy niej razem z Chopper’em. Gdy się obudziła, odstawiła taki cyrk, że tylko leżeć i śmiać się. Gdybym nie był tak przejęty tym, że jest ktoś obcy na naszym statku, może bym i to zrobił. 

 

_Pierwsze co do niej dotarło, to, to, że leży na czymś miękkim. Do jej uszu doszło jakieś szuranie. Powoli otworzyła swoje oczy i pierwsze co zobaczyła, to niebieski nos, a za nim zwierzę z rogami. Pisnęła i odskoczyła na sam koniec łóżka.  
-W końcu się obudziłaś.- dobiegł do niej męski głos gdzieś z boku.- Chyba powinienem zawiadomić Luffy’ego i Nami.  
-Z… Z… Zoro?!- wyjąkała na widok mężczyzny. Ten podszedł do niej, tak samo jak Chopper.  
-Znasz mnie?  
-To jest sen! Ja śnię!- mówiła, oddychając płytko.- Zaraz się obudzę!  
Zacisnęła mocno powieki. Po kilku chwilach podniosła je, a na jej twarzy odmalowała się porażka.  
-Wszystko w porządku?- spytał cicho lekarz.  
-W porządku? No jasne!- powiedziała bardzo głośno.- Nie, to nie prawda! Niech mnie ktoś uszczypnie! Auć!!- pisnęła, gdy Zoro spełnił jej prośbę i uszczypnął ją w ramię.  
-Sama chciałaś.- wytłumaczył się.  
-Proszę, powiedz, że ty nie jesteś Roronora Zoro, szermierz z trzema mieczami, że nie jestem na Going Merry, którym dowodzi Monkey D. Luffy, a obok mnie nie siedzi lekarz – łoś. Powiedz, że nie!!!  
-Nie.- odpowiedział mężczyzna, na co dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zadowolona.- To jest lekarz – renifer._

 

-Znowu zemdlała. Miałem jej dość, więc wyszedłem. Choper posiedział z nią tylko chwilę dłużej i również wyszedł. Przebudziła się dopiero wieczorem. I miała wspaniałe wejście. Wypadła z kajuty, pogapiła się chwilę na Luffy’ego i spadła przez barierkę. Miałem takie szczęście, że akurat spadła na mnie. Gdy się zorientowała, że siedzi mi na kolanach, zerwała się z miejsca. Nami próbowała coś do niej zagadać, lecz ona jakby nie rozumiała o co chodzi. Aż tu nagle otworzyła usta i zaczęła tak głośno krzyczeć, że wydawało mi się, że uszy mi zaraz pękną. Zrobiłem to, co przyszło mi na myśl. Zakryłem jej usta dłonią, by w końcu pozbyć się jej krzyku.

 

_Jej krzyk był tak głośny, że słychać go było w promieniu kilku kilometrów od statku. Zaś na samym pokładzie był tak potężny, że przyjaciele musieli zasłaniać uszy, by nie stracić słuchu. Krzyczała by tak pewnie długo, lecz Zoro doskoczył do niej i zatkał jej usta dłonią. Zrobiło się nagle bardzo cicho. Przyjaciele odsłonili uszy i patrzyli ze strachem na nową.  
-Teraz powoli wezmę rękę, a ty nawet nie piśniesz. Rozumiemy się?- powiedział powoli szermierz. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Mężczyzna wziął dłoń z jej ust. A na statku nadal panowała cisza.  
-Tak lepiej…- westchnął Zoro.  
-No, a teraz powiedz kim jesteś.- Nami stanęła przed dziewczyną. Ta tylko otworzyła usta, lecz zaraz zamknęła je, patrząc na szermierza.  
-No, ale mówić możesz, prawda Zoro?- do Nami podeszła Robin i uśmiechnęła się.  
-Co? A… tak._

 

-Pierwszy raz ktoś wziął na poważnie mój rozkaz.- Zoro zaśmiał się. Mi też udzielił się jego wesoły nastrój. Jak na razie ta historia obfitowała w same śmieszne przygody.- Już w pierwszy dzień dała radę przekonać do siebie wszystkich. Oprócz mnie. Ja nie byłem tak przychylny co do niej. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego. Po prostu jak zwykle nie umiałem się od razu do niej przekonać. Kilka następnych dni Rosa, bo tak miała naprawdę na imię, spędziła w towarzystwie moich towarzyszy. A najbardziej upodobała sobie Luffy’ego.  
-Dlaczego właśnie jego?- spytałem, gdyż Rosa nigdy mi o Luffy’m nie opowiadała. Wspominała tylko, że miała jeszcze innego przyjaciela, który był dla niej bratnią duszą. Nic więcej.  
-Cóż… byli w podobnym wieku. Poza tym, Rosa jako jedyna potrafiła rozszyfrować naszego kapitana. Potrafiła rozszyfrować każdego, jakby czytała w jego duszy, poprzez oczy. Rozumiała się z Luffy’m bez słów. Życie na statku przestało być takie monotonne, gdy ona się pojawiła.

 

_-Luffy…Luuuuuuuffy…  
-Coś chciałaś????  
-Spójrz tam.  
Dziewczyna wskazała na śpiącego pod ścianą szermierza. Posłała uśmiech kapitanowi i wręczyła mu do ręki czarny flamaster. Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko i kiwnął głową.  
Razem podkradli się do Zora. Luffy otworzył mazak. Taki sam miała dziewczyna. Oboje zaczęli coś rysować po twarzy mężczyzny. Nagle szermierz poruszył się przez sen. Luffy z Rosą pędem zaczęli uciekać. Ukryli się między drzewkami pomarańczowymi. Wtedy oboje wybuchli śmiechem.  
-Cicho… cicho powiedziałam.- Rosa przyłożyła rękę do ust kapitana, by stłumić jego głośny śmiech, chociaż sama chichotała.  
-Co teraz???- spytał chłopak, gdy już zdjęła dłoń z jego ust.  
-Dawno nie widziałam, jak Zoro się kłóci z Sanji’m.- powiedziała z błyskiem w oku. Brunet od razu uśmiechnął się szeroko._

 

-Naprawdę było bardzo ciekawie na naszym statku. Każdego dnia ta dwójka wymyślała jakieś żarty. A gdy Rosa stała się inna, wyczyniali jeszcze więcej psikusów.  
-Inna??  
-Wiesz jak ona wyglądała na samym początku???- spytał mnie, popijając sake z butelki.  
-Nie. Nic mi nie mówiła. Widziałem ją tylko taką.  
-Przed przemianą miała brązowe długie włosy i zielone oczy. Nic więcej. Te dodatki, że tak to nazwę, zyskała dzięki Marynarce.  
-Jak to się stało??  
-No cóż… dopływaliśmy właśnie do wyspy. Rosa chciała na niej już zostać, by nie być dla nas zbędnym balastem. Pamiętam noc, przed wpłynięciem do portu, gdy rozmawiałem z Luffy’m.

 

_-Widzę wyspę.  
Zoro podszedł do kapitana, który stał oparty o balustradę na rufie statku i spoglądał w dal.  
-Widzę…  
-I co postanowiła Rosa???  
-Chce zostać na wyspie.- powiedział cicho chłopak i spuścił głowę tak, że nie widać było jego oczu spod kapelusza.  
-Przecież widać, że wolałaby zostać z nami. Cały wczorajszy dzień chodziła osowiała, tak samo jak ty. Przecież to widać, że nie chcecie się rozstawać.  
-Co mam zrobić? Jej się wydaje, że zostając z nami, będzie tylko balastem.  
-Cóż… sam musisz jej powiedzieć, że tak nie jest. To twoja decyzja, kapitanie._

 

-Ja również nie chciałem, by odeszła. Była z nami tylko 3 tygodnie, jednak my już zdążyliśmy się do niej bardzo przywiązać. Wszyscy. Również ja. Wraz ze świtem przybiliśmy do wyspy, zostawiliśmy ją w mieście i po uzupełnieniu zapasów, odpłynęliśmy bez niej.  
-A Luffy??  
-Próbował z nią rozmawiać, ale Rosa tylko kręciła głową.  
-Ale przecież jeszcze to nie jest koniec historii, prawda??  
-Tak. Wypłynęliśmy z portu. Wiatr i morze jakby dawało nam znaki, że powinniśmy zawrócić. Płynęliśmy bardzo wolno. Nawet nie rozkładaliśmy żagli. A morze tego dnia było bardzo spokojne. Po dwóch godzinach żeglugi, podczas których atmosfera na statku była przepełniona żalem i tęsknotą, Luffy zadecydował, ze wracamy. Zawróciliśmy statek i drogę, którą przebyliśmy w ciągu dwóch godzin, pokonaliśmy w niespełna godzinę.  
-Wtedy pewnie stała się ta przemiana, tak???  
-Masz rację. Zeszliśmy ze statku, podzieliliśmy się na grupy i ruszyliśmy na poszukiwania Rosy. Wtedy tego nie dostrzegłem, ale Rosie udało się uruchomić w głowie naszego kapitana jego pokłady inteligencji. Luffy w końcu zaczął coś planować i myśleć. 

 

_-Robin i Nami przeszukają górne partie miasta. Sanji i Chopper pobiegną do portu. Ussop wejdzie na tą wieżę i stamtąd spróbuje ją dojrzeć... Ja z Zorem przeszukamy środek miasta.- Luffy wydał rozkazy.  
-Tak jest!  
Rozbiegli się wszyscy w miejsca, w które kazał im kapitan. Szermierz z brunetem biegli w stronę centrum miasta. Chłopak biegł tak szybko, że mężczyzna ledwo mógł za nim zdążyć. Zoro nagle skręcił, nie patrząc na to, gdzie biegnie Luffy. Kierowało nim przeczucie. I dobrze, że go posłuchał. Między małymi uliczkami, którymi zmierzał, leżeli nieprzytomni żołnierze Marynarki, bardzo poobijani. Zoro przyśpieszył. Kilkanaście merów dalej stało trzech mężczyzn, trzymając przy ścianie brązowowłosą dziewczynę. Jeden z nich wbijał jej strzykawkę z jakimś zielonym płynem w ramię. Powoli zaczął wstrzykiwać płyn w ciało dziewczyny. Szermierz złapał za miecz i jednym cięciem zabił mężczyzn i rozwalił strzykawkę. Szatynka upadła na ziemię, gdy tylko została oswobodzona.  
-Zoro!!!! Gdzieś ty mi uciekł!!!  
W chwili, gdy mężczyzna brał Rosę na ręce, zza rogu wybiegł Luffy. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, na pobojowisko i z pytaniem na twarzy wlepił oczy w Zora.  
-To ona. Ja zabiłem tylko trzech._

 

-Zabraliśmy ją na statek. Położyłem ją na pokładzie, przykryłem kocem, a Luffy pobiegł zawiadomić resztę, że ją znaleźliśmy. Zeszło im ponad godzinę, zanim wrócili. A Rosa nadal była nieprzytomna. Odbiliśmy od brzegu, by nie mogła nam uciec. Obudziła się dopiero po jakiejś godzinie. Wstała, z tym kocem na głowie. Luffy od razu rzucił się, by ją przytulić. I wtedy koc spadł jej z głowy. Wyglądała całkiem inaczej, niż wiedzieliśmy.

 

_-Zoro, kogoś ty przyniósł na statek???  
-Jak ją znalazłem, to wyglądała ja Rosa. Co ty ode mnie chcesz, głupia babo??  
-Po prostu zastanawia mnie, kim ona jest!!  
-To jest Rosa.- powiedział Luffy, dalej ściskając dziewczynę.  
Rosa odepchnęła go i pobiegła do łazienki. Znikła za drzwiami. Po chwili dało się słyszeć jej krzyk. Wybiegła stamtąd i stanęła przed piratami, dysząc ciężko. Jedyne co zostało w niej niezmienione to oczy, nadal zielone. Jej włosy zmieniły kolor na biały, wyrosły jej kocie uszy, a z tyłu pokazał się ogon. Powoli podniosła rękę i dotknęła kocich uszów, które delikatnie drgnęły.  
-Co się ze mną stało?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
W oczach miała łzy, a na twarzy błagalny wyraz, jakby czekała na jakieś wytłumaczenie. Jednak na pokładzie panowała cisza. Nikt nie chciał do niej podejść, jakby obawiał się, że to jest choroba. Tylko Luffy podszedł do niej i przytulił ją. Rosa rozpłakała się na dobre w jego ramionach._

 

-To był szok. Dla nas i dla niej. Chopper wziął ją na badania, gdy tylko się uspokoiła. Ale nawet gdy przestała płakać, nie chciała wypuścić dłoni Luffy’ego ze swoich rąk.  
-Ale dlaczego się taka stała???  
-Dokładnie nie wiemy. Ale ostatnio doszły nas słuchy o badaniach nad genetyką, prowadzonych przez Marynarkę. Wtedy musiał to być prototyp. Wydaje mi się, że nie mieli na kim eksperymentować, a że akurat Rosa się przypałętała, zaczęli od niej.  
-Słyszałem też coś o tym. Wielu ludzi przez to zginęło. – patrzyłem, jak pociąga łyk z butelki i stawia ją na stole. Była pusta. Zamówiłem następną.- Ale jak sobie poradziła z tym Rosa???  
-Przez kilka dni nie mogła dojść do siebie. Jednak w końcu zdołaliśmy ją przekonać, że nie ważne jak wygląda i tak ją akceptujemy. W końcu zaczęła być normalna.  
-A ty?? Też ją przekonywałeś??  
-Ja??? No cóż… ja z nią tylko porozmawiałem pewnej nocy.

 

_-Zmarzniesz.  
Zoro podszedł do siedzącej na rufie statku dziewczyny. Nogi miała spuszczone za pokład, opierała się o barierkę i patrzyła w księżyc, który wisiał tuż nad morzem. Szermierz okrył jej ramiona kocem i usiadł obok niej. W ciszy oboje wpatrywali się przed siebie. Jednak dziewczyna postanowiła przerwać tą chwilę.  
-Nie boisz się mnie??  
-Niby dlaczego miałbym się ciebie bać????  
Spojrzała na niego. Widział łzy oświetlone przez księżyc na jej policzkach. Pociągała nosem, jakby zaraz miała całkowicie się rozkleić.  
-Jestem jakimś potworem. Ni to człowiek, ni to zwierze. Czym ja w ogóle teraz jestem, co??  
-Jesteś Rosa i tylko to się liczy. Dla nas jesteś tą samą osobą, jaką byłaś, gdy spadłaś na nasz pokład z nieba.  
-Oni też tak myślą??  
-Oczywiście, że tak. Głupia, gdybyśmy tak nie myśleli, już dawno wysadzilibyśmy cię na pierwszej lepszej wyspie.  
Zaśmiała się cicho i wytarła nos w rękaw bluzy. Oparła się o ramię mężczyzny i zamknęła oczy.  
-Dziękuję, Zoro._

 

-Jednak ją przekonywałeś.- powiedziałem zadowolony. Jednak Zoro ma i dobre strony swojej osobowości.  
-Ja tylko odpowiadałem na jej pytania. Nic poza tym.  
-Co było dalej? Jak to się stało, że zaczęła być twoją uczennicą??  
-To się stało kilka tygodni po tym, jak się przemieniła. Cały czas mnie interesowało, jak ona pokonała tych ludzi z Marynarki, ale jakoś nigdy nie pytałem. Nie było sposobności. W tym dniu przybiliśmy do małej wysepki. Sanji wyruszył, by znaleźć coś jadalnego, a ja zacząłem się rozglądać po wyspie. Nie miałem ochoty znowu uczestniczyć w jakimś ich głupim kawale, więc wolałem się oddalić. Jednak ona przyszła za mną. Wydaje mi się, ze to dzięki temu, co się wtedy stało, nabrałem do niej szacunku i zacząłem ją uczyć walki katanami.

 

_Zoro siedział na klifie, patrząc w tarcze słoneczną, która z każdą chwilą obniżała się coraz bardziej do powierzchni wody na horyzoncie. Westchnął cicho i przestawił miecze, by mu zbytnio nie przeszkadzały. Nie odpinał ich, gdyż znajdował się na zboczu. Nie chciał biegać i szukać jak głupi własnych mieczy, gdyby te sturlały się gdzieś w krzaki.  
-Po coś tu przyszła??- powiedział głośno, nawet się nie odwracając. Nie musiał. Słyszał wyraźnie jej kroki, chociaż stąpała bardzo cicho.  
-Przyszłam odprowadzić cię do statku, byś się nie zgubił.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i podeszła do niego.  
Parsknął cicho w odpowiedzi. To prawda, nie miał żadnego zmysłu orientacji w terenie, lecz na końcu, jakimś cudem udawało mu się znaleźć odpowiednią drogę. A ta dziewczyna musiała mu to zawsze wypominać. Łaziła z nim wszędzie pod pretekstem pilnowania, by się nie zgubił. Czuł się jak małe dziecko. Rosa przysiadła się obok niego i spojrzała w niebo. Zoro kątem oka spojrzał na jej twarz. W tej chwili miała w sobie coś takiego, ze nie miał siły, ani ochoty odwracać wzroku. Jednak po chwili dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przyłapując go na tym, że się jej przypatruje. Mężczyzna tylko odwrócił głowę i wstał.  
-Pora wracać.  
-Dobrze.  
Rosa wstała, by podążyć za szermierzem, który zdążył już oddalić się o kilka kroków. Lecz oto nagle ziemia pod jej nogami osunęła się. To była chwila. Pisnęła, czując, ze traci grunt pod stopami. Zoro odwrócił się. Zobaczył jak dziewczyna powoli zaczyna spadać w przepaść. Jednym susem doskoczył do niej i zdążył złapać ją za dłoń. Drugą ręką podtrzymywał się drzewa, by sam nie spadł. Rosa wisiała nad przepaścią, a na dnie czekały na nią ostre kamienie. Gdyby spadła, niechybnie by zginęła.  
-Trzymaj się!  
Zoro zaczął ją powoli wciągać. Nagle zamarł. Jego biała katan wysunęła się z pochwy i zaczęła wypadać. Jeden ruch i spadnie. Miał wybór: albo dziewczyna, albo miecz. Ale ten miecz była dla niego tak ważny… bezcenny. Zamknął oczy, bijąc się z myślami. Po chwili znowu zaczął wciągać zielonooką na górę. Katana do reszty wysunęła się z pochwy. Widział to jak na zwolnionym filmie, powoli zmierzała w dół. Jednak zatrzymała się w powietrzu nagle.  
-Na co czekasz?? Wciągaj mnie!!  
Rosa złapała miecz swoim ogonem. Szermierz kiwnął głową, wysilił się i wciągnął ją na skarpę. Gdy to już się stało, usiał na ziemi, oddychając głośno. Białowłosa siedziała plecami do niego, w dłoniach trzymając jego katanę. Po chwili wstała i wbiła ją w ziemię.  
-Wracajmy już.- powiedziała, po czym nawet nie patrząc na mężczyznę, zbiegła z urwiska w stronę statku, który był przycumowany niedaleko nich.  
Zoro patrzył za oddalającą się sylwetką dziewczyny. Po chwili również wstał, włożył katanę do pochwy i ruszył w jej ślady._

 

-Naprawdę mógłbyś ją puścić??  
Zaśmiał się, widząc niedowierzanie wypisane na mojej twarzy. Jakoś sobie nie mogłem wyobrazić, by jakiś przedmiot był ważniejszy od ludzkiego życia. On chyba jednak mógł, bo śmiał się nadal. Jednak po chwili przestał i spojrzał na mnie uważnie.  
-Nawet nie wiesz, ile ta katana dla mnie znaczy. Jest ona dla mnie prawie tak cenna jak moje życie. Ale w tamtej chwili coś nie pozwoliło mi puścić Rosy. Coś wewnątrz mnie.  
-Jednak wszystko się dobrze skończyło, prawa?  
-To był dopiero początek. Gdyby nie złapała tej katany, wtedy chyba nie zaczął bym z nią częściej rozmawiać. Łapiąc ją, przypłaciła to sporą raną.

 

_Wrócił na statek, usiadł pod ścianą, lecz w głowie cały czas krążyły mu myśli na jej temat. Nie mógł wyrzucić jej ze swojego umysłu. Cały czas była tylko ona i ona. I oto nagle pojawiła się przed nim. Przeszła obok niego, uśmiechnęła się i poszła dalej. Jednak on od razu zauważył, że rękaw jej bluzki przybrał szkarłatny odcień, a końcówkę ogona ma całą zawiniętą bandażem, który również zaczynał być powoli czerwony. Skojarzenia przebiegły mu przez głowę tak szybko, że był prawie pewny, że wie, co się stało. Wyciągnął białą katanę i obejrzał ją dokładnie. Tuż przy rękojeści na ostrzu były czerwone ślady i kilka białych włosów. Zerwał się z miejsca i pobiegł za nią. Wpadł do kuchni z mieczem w dłoni.  
-Dobrze, że jesteś. Zjemy kolację i wypływamy.- poinformowała go Nami i wskazała na puste miejsce, obok Rosy. Zoro schował katanę i usiadł obok dziewczyny. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią z miną, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak zrezygnował i wziął się za jedzenie. Zielonooka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i pałaszowała dalej swoją rybkę.  
Skończyła jeść szybciej od innych i dziękując za posiłek Sanji’emu z wielkim uśmiechem, wybiegła na pokład. Zoro pobiegł za nią, nawet nie kończąc jedzenia i bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Rozglądnął się po pokładzie, jednak nigdzie nie mógł jej dostrzec. Zirytowany tym, że musi jej szukać, powoli przemierzał pokład statku. Jednak nigdzie jej nie było. Irytacja powoli zamieniała się w złość. Sprawdził ptasie gniazdo – nic. Tył statku – nic. Wściekły oparł się o barierkę, by pomyśleć. Nagle zza jego pleców dotarł do niego cichy chichot. Odwrócił się. Zobaczył drzewka pomarańczowe na dachu kuchni. „Mam cię!” pomyślał i wskoczył na dach. Gdy tylko to zrobił, coś na niego skoczyło. Zachwiał się i spadł na pokład na plecy. Leżał chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami, próbując zebrać myśli po upadku, gdy poczuł na biodrach cos ciężkiego. Uchylił powieki i zobaczył sprawczynię tego wszystkiego, która ucieszona siedziała na nim.  
-I z czego się cieszysz, co???  
-Bo mnie szukałeś.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i pochyliła się nad jego twarzą.  
-No i co z tego, że cię szukałem???- spytał, patrząc w jej zielone oczy.  
-To znaczy, że chciałeś pogadać.- pochyliła się jeszcze bardziej, że prawie na nim leżała, a ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów.  
-Chciałem podziękować. Nie wolno??  
-Nie musisz dziękować. Zrobiłam to odruchowo. Widziałam, ze ten miecz jest dla ciebie ważny.- całkowicie się na nim położyła, a dłońmi podpierała głowę.  
-Głęboką masz ranę??  
Spojrzała na niego, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
-Do wesela się zagoi. Ale mam do ciebie prośbę.  
-No??  
-Nauczysz mnie, jak się takim mieczem walczy???  
Teraz to on spojrzał na nią badawczo. Wlepiła w niego swoje wielkie oczy z niemą prośbą wypisaną na twarzy. Westchnął cicho i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Rozbrajała go ta dziewczyna.  
-Dobra, niech ci będzie._

 

 

Zapanowała cisza. Miałem właśnie zadawać następne pytanie, lecz przerwał mi zegar, wybijający pełną godzinę. Spojrzałem na niego, tak samo jak mój rozmówca. Trzecia nad ranem!!!! A ta historia dopiero co się rozkręcała. Przeniosłem wzrok na Zora, który wstał powoli z krzesła. Zauważył mój zaskoczony wzrok.  
-Nie wypływamy dzisiaj. Niestety jutro jest moja kolej na zostanie całej nocy na statku i pełnienie warty. Przyjdź jutro wieczorem na Going Merry, a dokończę tą historię.  
-W takim razie będę.  
Zoro kiwnął głową, wziął swoje miecze i uścisnął moją dłoń, po czym wyszedł z baru z butelką sake, którą zamówił kilka minut temu. Nie spodziewałem się niczego innego. Zapłaciłem rachunek, który wyszedł mniej niż się spodziewałem. Powoli zmierzałem w stronę hoteliku, w którym miałem zamówiony pokój. Padłem na łóżko, czując alkohol, który wypiłem, w głowie. Lecz sen nie nadchodził. Za to moje myśli zajmowała Rosa i jej historia. Chciałem wiedzieć więcej jak najszybciej. Dopiero o świcie udało mi się usnąć.

 **********

Wstałem późnym popołudniem. Dzień chylił się ku zachodowi. Szybko doprowadziłem się do stanu używalności, chociaż głowa mało co mi nie eksplodowała. Zjadłem coś i gdy słońce zaszło, wyruszyłem z kilkoma butelkami najlepszego trunku do portu. Odnalezienie statku Luffy’ego nie było zbyt trudne. Rozpoznałem go od razu po głowie barana. Był taki jak opisywała mi go kiedyś Rosa. Powoli wszedłem na pokład. Zastałem tam prawie całą załogę Słomianego Kapelusza, która wybierała się, by zwiedzić miasto nocą. Znałem ich wszystkich z listów gończych, choć Sanji wyglądał całkowicie inaczej.  
-Tylko zachowujcie się. Alan właśnie zasnął.- powiedziała do mnie Nami i zeszła z pokładu. To samo zrobili Ussop, Robin, Chopper i na końcu Luffy, po drodze strzelając mnie mocno w ramię.  
Zostałem na pokładzie sam, a Zora nawet nie było widać. Postanowiłem się rozejrzeć. Jednak zdążyłem zrobić tylko dwa kroki, gdy on wyszedł z jakiejś kajuty. Podszedł do mnie. Usiedliśmy na ziemi, wymieniliśmy grzecznościowe formułki. Podałem mu butelki, a ten przyjął je bez gadania, otwierając od razu jedną.  
-Na czym wczoraj skończyłem??- spytał, biorąc duży łyk z butelki. Spojrzałem na niego badawczo. Czyżby chciał mnie sprawdzić, czy naprawdę go słuchałem?? A może tylko chce zobaczyć, jak bardzo jestem ciekaw dalszych części?? No cóż, nic mi to nie szkodzi.  
-Skończyłeś na tym, że uratowałeś ją przed spadnięciem w przepaść, a ona złapała twoją katanę, przez co nadcięła sobie ogon. Po kolacji schowała ci się. Szukałeś jej. A jak ją znalazłeś, to poprosiła cię, byś ją uczył walczyć.  
Uśmiechnął się kącikami ust. Chyba spodobała mu się rola mówcy. Odchrząknął i oparł się o ścianę. Włączyłem szybko dyktafon, czekając aż zacznie opowiadać, a ja będę mógł nasycić moją ciekawość. Zagościła chwila ciszy, aż w końcu odezwał się jakimś nieobecnym głosem.  
-Odpłynęliśmy od tej wyspy. Członkowie naszej drużyny patrzyli na nas z jakimiś uśmiechami. Próbowali zachowywać się normalnie, ale ciągle coś szeptali po kątach. Gdy tylko się zbliżałem, milkli i próbowali jak najszybciej ode mnie odejść. Nie przejmowałem się zbytnio, no bo po co. Za to zaczęliśmy trening, który pokazał, ze w małym ciele drzemie wielki duch.

 

_-Może zamiast tych głupich kołków dałbyś mi w końcu potrzymać coś, co by się nadało do przecięcia przeciwnika, co?? Ćwiczymy to samo już od kilku dni!!!  
Rosa spojrzała wściekła na mężczyznę i rzuciła w niego kijem, który używali w zastępstwie za prawdziwą broń. Zoro złapał go i uniósł lekko brwi, pokazując swoje zirytowanie tym wybuchem złości. Dziewczyna tylko prychnęła jak kot i odwróciła się z oburzoną miną.  
-Ćwiczymy to samo, a ty nadal nie możesz tego pojąć.- podszedł do niej i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. Był środek dnia. Reszta załogi wygrzewała się na słońcu, udostępniając im do ćwiczeń większą część pokładu.  
-To wytłumacz to jaśniej!- krzyknęła i odwróciła się, strzepując jego dłoń ze swojego ramienia.- Czego ty nic nie tłumaczysz, tylko pokazujesz???  
-Bo ty musisz sama to poczuć. Inaczej nie da się.- podał jej kij, który wzięła niechętnie.  
-To… co mam zrobić??- spytała, podrzucając w dłoni kij. Przeszła kilka kroków, wymachując nim na boki.  
-Źle…  
Zoro podszedł do niej od tyłu. Złapał jedną ręką jej dłoń z kijem, drugą ujął ją w pasie. Powoli, wyprowadził proste pchnięcie, kierując jej ciałem. Gdy skończył, puścił ją i odszedł krok w tył. Uniosła powoli swoje zielone oczy na niego, trzymając tak mocno kij, że aż zbielały jej kotki.  
-Rozumiesz już???  
Kiwnęła nieznacznie głową i zarumieniła się. Szermierz położył jej dłoń na głowie i pogłaskał ją po włosach. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała cichym mruczeniem. Zaintrygowany tym mężczyzna, powtórzył ruch. Rosa zachowywała się jak kot. Podrapał ją przy kocim uchu, a mruczenie stało się głośniejsze. Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy, czerpiąc przyjemność z tej banalnej czynności. Oboje nie zauważyli, że reszta załogi im się przygląda z uśmiechami na ustach. Nagle zielonooka jakby uświadomiła sobie, co robi. Odskoczyła szybko i prychnęła rozdrażniona, rzucając kij pod balustradę.  
-Zróbmy coś innego!  
-Co?- szermierz wyprostował się i oparł dłonie na biodrach.  
Nie minęła nawet chwila, a Rosa już podbiegła do mężczyzny i wyprowadziła kopnięcie z półobrotu, prosto w jego brzuch. Jednak Zoro zdążył odskoczyć. Stanął prosto i uśmiechnął się, na co dziewczyna odpowiedziała tym samym.  
-Szybka walka???  
-Właśnie tego chciałam!  
Zaczęli sparing. Atak, blok, unik, odskok. Wszystko działo się w tak krótkim czasie. Szermierz zdziwił się, że ta mała osóbka może być tak szybka i do tego silna. Zapowiadała się interesująca walka.  
Nagle dziewczyna odbiła się od balustrady i rzuciła na mężczyznę. Ten szybko się uchylił i wykorzystał moment, w którym była odsłonięta. Złapał ją za ogon i pociągnął, przez co Rosa wylądowała brzuchem na ziemi. Podniosła się powoli i spojrzała spode łba na szermierza. W jej oczach czaił się gniew, który aż kipiał z jej postaci. Nagle atmosfera na statku jakby zgęstniała. Powietrze stało w miejscu, a wiatr nie poruszał nawet jednym listkiem na owocowych drzewach.  
-Się doigrałeś…- wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby takim głosem, aż mężczyźnie przeszły ciarki po plecach.  
Rosa spojrzała na niego, lecz jej oczy były inne. Zoro wpatrywał się w nie. Na początku nie wiedział w czym tkwi różnica, lecz po chwili ją znalazł. Źrenice w jej oczach stały się pionowe jak u kota. Poza tym kolor jej oczu był już nie tylko zielony. Zauważył, że w niektórych miejscach błyska tam złoto i szkarłat, tak jakby ktoś jeszcze był w jej ciele. Wiedział, ze powinien się ruszyć, lecz nie mógł. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od jej oczu, w tej chwili tak pięknych i tak przerażających. Po chwili jednak to minęło. Obudził się jakby z tego transu, czując ciężar na biodrach i zaciskającą się dłoń na szyi o długich paznokciach, które wbijały mu się w skórę. Zamrugał i zobaczył, że siedzi na nim posiadaczka tych oczu, a on sam leży na pokładzie. Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego, a z każdą chwilą jej tęczówki stawały się coraz bardziej normalne. W końcu ona sama zamrugała kilka razy i spojrzała na szermierza zdziwiona lekko.  
-Dobrze się czujesz??- spytał, podnosząc się powoli.  
-Ta... chyba tak.  
Zoro usiadł całkowicie, jednak nie zwalił zielonookiej ze swoich kolan. Ta patrzyła się na czerwone ślady na jego szyi, które sama zostawiła. Przeniosła wzrok na mężczyznę, który przypatrywał jej się uważnie. Położył dłoń na szyi, masując bolące miejsca.  
-Przepraszam…- powiedziała cichutko, spuszczając głowę.  
-Nie musisz.- złapał ją za pod brudek i uniósł jej głowę, tak że patrzyli sobie w oczy.- To była walka. Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone.  
-Zoro…- szepnęła.  
Ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów. Oboje czuli gorący oddech drugiej osoby na swoich ustach oraz ciepło, promieniujące z ich ciał. Zbliżyła swoją twarz jeszcze bliżej, tak, ze stykali się nosami. Zapomnieli jakby o wszystkim. Nie widzieli, że reszta załogi patrzy się na nich, nie śmiejąc nawet głośniej odetchnąć, by nie zburzyć im tej chwili. Jednak wszystko przerwał kapitan.  
-Rosa!!!! To było wspaniałe!!!- chłopak podbiegł do niech, złapał dziewczynę w objęcia i podniósł ją, przytulając mocno.- Jak ty to zrobiłaś???  
Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, tylko westchnęła cicho i również przytuliła się do bruneta. Posłała ostatnie spojrzenie szermierzowi, który nadal siedział na ziemi i próbował poukładać sobie w głowie, co właśnie zaszło. Po chwili on również westchnął, wstał i odszedł w swoje zwyczajne miejsce, w którym położył się i wpatrywał w niebo._

 

-Przerwał wam. Gdyby poczekał jeszcze kilka chwil, to wtedy…  
-Nie mam pojęcia, co by było wtedy. W tamtej chwili ucieszyłem się, ze podbiegł, lecz po kilku minutach tego żałowałem. A Luffy po prostu był zazdrosny.  
-Zazdrosny??? O Co??  
-O Rosę. Odkąd zacząłem ją uczyć, spędzała ze mną więcej czasu niż z nim. Chyba musiał poczuć się urażony. Poza tym zawsze próbował tak wszystko poukładać, bym to ja gdzieś poszedł, a Rosa została z nim. Na jego nieszczęście reszta załogi próbowała robić wszystko, by było na odwrót.  
-Czyli chcieli was zeswatać ze sobą???  
Zoro roześmiał się głośno. Widocznie musiało mu się przypomnieć coś śmiesznego, bo przez dłuższą chwilę nie mógł się opanować. Czekałem, aż przestanie się śmiać i może opowie mi, co go tak rozbawiło. W końcu umilkł i spojrzał na mnie rozbawiony.  
-Można powiedzieć, że nas chcieli połączyć. Wymyślali tak dziwne rzeczy, byśmy tylko pobyli ze sobą sami, ze się w głowie nie mieści. Jednocześnie próbowali zawsze nas obserwować, co czasami im nie wychodziło.  
-Czyli, ze traktowali was jak urozmaicenie, tak??  
Zdziwił się moim porównaniem. Zastanowił się nad mi chwilę, a po chwili kiwnął głową.  
-Można to tak ująć, jednak podobały mi się niektóre z ich pomysłów. A już Nami i Robin przebijały wszystko.

 

_Zakotwiczyli do wyspy, na której było wielkie miasto. Dziewczyny, tłumacząc się jakimiś swoimi sprawami, zeszły z pokłady, każąc mężczyznom zostać na statku. Ci posłuchali, jednak nie obyło się bez marudzenia.  
-Jak myślicie, co one kombinują???- spytał Ussop, bawiąc się w małego chemika.  
-Nie mam pojęcia, ale ich miny na pewno nie świadczyły o czymś dobrym.- odpowiedział Zoro, który układał się do snu.  
-Mam nadzieję, że będzie zabawnie.- zaśmiał się Luffy i usiadł na swoim stałym miejscu, czyli głowie barana.  
-Będzie zabawnie, tylko zależy dla kogo.- powiedział cicho Sanji, zapalając papierosa przy barierce.  
Czas mijał im bardzo powoli. Po blisko dwóch godzinach, dziewczyny przybyły na statek, obładowane torbami. Zamknęły się w kajucie, ostrzegając wcześniej, że wejście będzie karane ciężkim pobiciem. Po jakiś czterdziestu minutach ciszy blondyn się wyłamał.  
-Dobra, ja nie dam rady. Idę zobaczyć, co one tam robią.  
Zniknął. Po chwili przeleciał przez barierkę i spadł na pokład tuż obok Zora, Nami zaś otrzepywała ręce i z uśmiechem na ustach wchodziła z powrotem do kajuty.  
-Sanji!!! Nic ci nie jest??- podbiegł o niego Chopper.  
Kucharz tylko mruczał coś z twarzą przyciśniętą do desek. Po chwili podniósł głowę i wlepił swoje oczy w szermierza, a z nosa ciekła mu krew. W jednej chwili znalazł się tuż przy mężczyźnie i złapał go za koszulę.  
-Co do…?-spytał Zoro, jednak Sanji mu przerwał płaczliwym głosem.  
-Jestem zazdrosny! Taki zazdrosny! Dlaczego to wszystko zawsze się tobie dzieje!?- jęczał mu kucharz do uszu.- Ja też tak chce. Dlaczego to ty musiałeś ją ratować?? Dlaczego nie poczekałeś chwili, bym to ja mógł to zrobić?- i jęcząc tak dalej, wstał i zszedł z pokładu, kierując się w stronę miasta. Ussop pobiegł za nim, tłumacząc swoje zachowanie obowiązkiem pilnowania dzieci.  
-Co to było???- zdziwił się szermierz i spojrzał na równie zdziwionych Choppera i Luffy’ego.  
-Mnie nie pytaj, ja tam nie chce wiedzieć.- odpowiedział renifer i usadowił się wygodnie na burcie.  
-A ja idę zobaczyć!  
Kapitan zeskoczył ze swojego miejsca, i pobiegł do drzwi, przez które wcześniej wyleciał Sanji. Wpadł przez nie do środka i zatrzymał się w miejscu, a drzwi zamknęły się za nim. Dłuższą chwilę na pokładzie było cicho, jednak po tym czasie z kajuty wyszedł Luffy z załamaną miną i nic nie mówiąc, zaszył się na bocianim gnieździe. Zoro i Chopper spojrzeli po sobie.  
Zbliżał się wieczór. Sanji z Ussopem wrócili z miasta, niosąc ze sobą zakupy, po czym kucharz zaszył się z kuchni, nawet nie zaszczycając spojrzeniem zielonowłosego. Ussop tylko wzruszył ramionami i po krótkiej rozmowie z reniferem, wspiął się na bocianie gniazdo, by pogadać z kapitanem. Po chwili zeszli we dwójkę z góry i udali się do kuchni, zabierając ze sobą po drodze Choppera. Zoro został na pokładzie sam. Przymknął oczy, próbując zasnąć i nie myśleć o wydarzeniach wcześniejszych dni.  
Prawie odpłynął w krainę sennych marzeń, gdy obudził go ciężar na kolanach i cichy szept, tuż przy uchu. Zmusił się, do powrócenia do rzeczywistości. Powoli słowa, które ktoś wypowiadał, zaczynały do niego docierać.  
-Panie. Obudź się, panie! Czas na kolację!  
Otworzył powoli oczy i pierwsze, co zobaczył, to zielone tęczówki. Po chwili objął wzrokiem całą postać Rosy, co spowodowało u niego delikatne rumieńce na twarzy.  
-C-c-c-c-c-co ty robisz?!- wykrzyknął, próbując wycofać się jak najdalej, jednak siedział przy samej ścianie.  
Dziewczyna przekrzywiła delikatnie głowę i spojrzała na niego. Miała na sobie strój pokojówki, w wersji skąpej. Sukienka sięgała jej ledwo za tyłek, zaś górna część stroju eksponowała jej biust. Na nogach miała długie do pół ud podkolanówki, a na dłoniach rękawiczki za łokcie. W tyłu sukienki była duża, biała kokarda, a cały strój była czarny z białymi falbankami. Na głowie zaś miała czepek pokojówki. Powoli przybliżyła się do niego, siadając mu na udach, opierając się dłońmi o ścianę po obu stronach jego głowy.  
-Nie przychodziłeś na kolacje, więc przyniosłam ci kolacje tutaj. Poza tym, chce cię nakarmić, bo pewnie nadal boli cię ręka.  
Spojrzała na prawą dłoń mężczyzny, która była obwinięta bandażem. Pamiętała jak Zoro, w czasie ataku wrogich piratów na ich statek, zasłonił ją własnym ciałem przed ostrzałem wrogów. Pokręciła szybko głową i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Szermierz patrzył na nią z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem i niepokojem.  
-Nie musiałaś, wiesz? Po prostu nie słyszałem, jak wołali na jedzenie.  
-Nie szkodzi.- wzięła do rąk tacę z jedzeniem, która leżała obok nic i nabrała trochę na widelec.- Powiedz a...  
Mężczyzna posłusznie otworzył usta i zjadł to, co było na widelcu. Dziewczyna z uśmiechem karmiła go nadal. Gdy skończyła, wstała i z pustym talerzem poszła do kuchni. Zoro zaś patrzył za nią dotąd aż znikła mu z oczu. Westchnął cicho, wstał z miejsca i podszedł do barierki, by spojrzeć na spokojną wodę. Po chwili usiadł przy burcie i oparł się o barierkę rękami. Po jakimś czasie poczuł na ramionach czyjeś dłonie. Odwrócił głowę i znów natknął się na zielone tęczówki, lecz teraz jej posiadaczka miała na sobie niezwykle krótką yukatę z głębokim dekoltem. Poczuł jak na policzki występują mu znowu czerwone plamy. Odwrócił, czym prędzej głowę, by ich nie zauważyła. Rosa klęczała za nim, masując mu ramiona.  
-Za, co to??- spytał szeptem.  
-Wydajesz się spięty.- na tą odpowiedź Zoro prychnął pod nosem.- Po prostu chciałam.  
-A, co to za przebieranki???  
Poczuł, że dziewczyna wstaje i odchodzi kilka kroków, więc odwrócił się. Białowłosa stała naprzeciw niego. Yukata, tak jak wcześniej sukienka pokojówki, sięgała jej ledwo za tyłek. Odsłaniała ramiona i koncentrowała wzrok na piersiach dziewczyny. Wstał, by tylko zająć czymś ręce, które zaczynały mu drżeć. Oparł się o balustradę i dopiero po chwili spojrzał ponownie na nią. Rosa wpatrywała się w niego z uśmiechem, próbującym zatuszować niepewność. Jednak odbijała się ona w jej oczach, w których po kilku minutach zaczęły zbierać się łzy.  
-Nie podoba ci się…- bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała, a samotna łza spłynęła jej po policzku.  
Nie tego się spodziewał. Dziewczyna spuściła głowę i przycisnęła do twarzy dłonie. Długimi rękawami ubrania wycierała lecące łzy, pociągając przy tym cały czas nosem. Zoro na początku zamarł, nie wiedząc jak postąpić. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął się i podszedł do niej. Na początku położył dłoń na jej głowie, jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie zareagowała. Po chwili westchnął cicho i przyciągnął ją do siebie, przytulając do swojej klatki.  
-Właśnie, że mi się podoba.- powiedział cicho do jej ucha, na co momentalnie przestała szlochać.- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo…  
Stali w takim uścisku przez kilkanaście minut. Po tym czasie Rosa podniosła głowę i zobaczyła ciepły wzrok szermierza, który nadal nie wypuszczał jej z objęć. Uśmiechnęła się i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, po czym z cichym miauknięciem polizała go po policzku. Mężczyzna spiął się na początku, jednak po chwili odpowiedział uśmiechem. Po tym wziął ją na ręce i wolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę pokładowej kuchni, gdzie w oknach stała reszta załogi._

 

-Potem było już tylko lepiej. Załoga dalej wymyślała wszystko, by tylko zobaczyć moją zawstydzoną minę. Doprowadzali mnie tym do białej gorączki, jednak Rosa zawsze przystawała na ich pomysły. I tak to trwało ponad 2 miesiące. Po nocy, która okazała się dla mnie niebem, przyszły dni, brutalnie wrzucające mnie do rzeczywistości.  
-Jak to niebem???- spytałem. Domyślałem się, ale cóż… po tym szermierzu niczego nie mogłem się spodziewać. Jednak on tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i pokręcił głową. Jednak to jedno z tych pytań, na które nie będę znał odpowiedzi.- Więc co się stało po tym???  
-Przybiliśmy do następnej wyspy. Zeszliśmy ze statku i przemierzaliśmy miasto. W końcu się rozdzieliliśmy i każdy poszedł, gdzie chciał. Przez jakiś czas przemierzałem ulice razem z Rosą, jednak ona po chwili powiedziała, że wraca do sklepu z ciuchami. Umówiliśmy się, że spotkamy się na statku i ją zostawiłem. To był największy błąd mojego życia.

 

_Promienie słońca chowają się zza oceanem. Na pokładzie statku cała załoga Luffy’ego krążyła niespokojnie. Oczekiwali na Rosę, która spóźniała się już kilka godzin. Blisko północy postanowili jej poszukać, jednak w tej chwili dziewczyna pojawiła się na statku. Była blada, jednak nic więcej jej nie było. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, tłumacząc, że zgubiła się po drugiej stronie miasta i trochę się przestraszyła. Reszta wybuchła na to śmiechem, kojąc nerwy. Białowłosa uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz i wymigując się od zabawy bólem głowy, udała się do kajuty dziewcząt, by się zdrzemnąć. Nikt jej nie powstrzymywał. Jednak tylko Zoro zauważył, że jej oczy nie były takie jak zwykle. Gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, poszedł za nią, by dowiedzieć się, co spowodowało smutek w jej spojrzeniu. Zapukał i wszedł do kajuty. Widział zarys jej sylwetki pod kołdrą na łóżku. Podszedł powoli i usiadł obok łóżka. Spała. Delikatnie głaskał ją po włosach. Odgarnął kilka kosmyków z jej twarzy i uśmiechnął się do siebie na jej widok. W tej chwili był jednym z najszczęśliwszych ludzi na świecie. Złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek i wyszedł z kajuty, w drzwiach rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na dziewczynę.  
Chociaż nie było, co świętować, załoga Słomianego Kapelusza spędziła długie nocne godziny na pokładzie. Pokładli się spać dopiero przed świtem. W pierwszych promieniach słońca po pokładzie przebiegała szybko smukła postać. Zbiegła na ląd i przystanęła w cieniu statku, jakby próbując jego wygląd zapisać sobie w pamięci. Po chwili, jakby z wahaniem, odwróciła się i wbiegła w jeszcze uśpione miasto.  
Zoro obudził się kilka godzin po zakończeniu zabawy na pokładzie. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, ziewając co rusz i skierował się w stronę kajuty kobiet. Otworzył powoli drzwi. W środku na jednym łóżku spały razem Robin i Nami. Drugie łóżko było jednak puste. Zdziwiony tym faktem, ruszył do kuchni. Jednak i tam czekała go niemiła niespodzianka. W środku nie było nikogo. Zaczynał się powoli denerwować. Szybko zbudził resztę załogi i powiedział co się stało.  
-Jak to znikła??- wykrzyknął Sanji, a reszta wlepiła oczy w szermierza.  
-Mówię przecież, że nie ma jej na statku.- powiedział spokojnie, jednak spokój był tylko udawany.  
-Poszukamy jeszcze raz!- krzyknął Luffy i skoczył pod pokład.  
Reszta również się rozbiegła. Tylko Zoro został na pokładzie. Stanął przy burcie i zapatrzył się w ocean. Po jakimś czasie wszyscy przybiegli do niego. Brakowało tylko Nami. Po chwili jednak i ona się znalazła, jednak trzymała w rękach kawałek papieru. Załoga doskoczyła do niej.  
-Co to masz???- spytał Ussop, ale szermierz był szybszy. Wyrwał dziewczynie papier z ręki i zaczął czytać napisane na nim słowa.  
-List od Rosy. Leżał na łóżku.  
Czekali na reakcje Zora, którego oczy z każdym przeczytanym słowem się rozszerzały. Gdy skończył, westchnął ciężko, a list upadł na pokład. Poniosła go Robin i zaczęła czytać._

_**Gdy wy to czytacie, jest zapewne dopiero południe. Cóż…przez te miesiące bawiłam się wspaniale. Mam nadzieję, ze wy też. Teraz jednak chce żyć na własny rachunek. Postanowiłam zostać łowcą głów. Prawdziwym łowcą głów.  
 **Śmieszne?? Możecie się śmiać. I tak tego nie usłyszę. W tej chwili pewnie płynę ogromnym statkiem na całkiem inną wyspę, a wy nie możecie mnie gonić. Wiem, że jeszcze kilka dni musicie zostać, by Eternal Pose mógł nadal was prowadzić.  
 **Nie szukajcie mnie. Nie chce tego. Jeżeli… jeżeli się spotkamy, nie będziemy przyjaciółmi. Jak was spotkam, nie będę już tą samą osobą. Nie zapominajcie o tym.  
Jestem silna, więc nie musicie się o mnie zamartwiać. Dzięki Zoro za wszystkie lekcje. Dzięki temu wiem jak zabijać ludzi. A co do ostatnich wydarzeń, to… to była prawda. Ale i tak by nie wyszło.  
 **Ja jestem łowcą, a wy piratami. Od tej pory nic więcej nie musicie wiedzieć.  
 **Żegnajcie.**********_

 

_Minęła dobra chwila, zanim ktokolwiek dał radę coś powiedzieć. Wpatrywali się w siebie, szukając jakiegoś innego rozwiązania, lecz go nie było. Rosa ich opuściła. Na zawsze. Zoro odszedł od grupy i wdrapał się na bocianie gniazdo. Nikt nie chciał mu przeszkadzać. Wiedzieli, ze szermierz potrzebuje samotności. Jednak on potrzebował w tej chwili jej. Chciał krzyczeć, lecz duma mu na to nie pozwalała. Chciał powiedzieć do niej: **„Zostań ze mną! Kocham cię! Zostań!”**_

 

-Tak po prostu was opuściła???  
Nie odpowiedział od razu. Widziałem, że to wspomnienie nadal wywołuje w nim smutek, jaki wtedy przeżywał, pomimo tego, ze minęło już tyle czasu. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się lekko. Pociągnął łyk z butelki, którą przyniosłem i odchrząknął.  
-Tak po prostu. Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić. Po prostu znikła.  
-Ale dlaczego??  
-Nie mówiła ci, jak to się stało, że została łowcą głów?  
-Mówiła coś o jakimś długu, ale nie zrozumiałem.  
-Otóż ludzie w tamtym mieście jakoś się na nas uwzieli. Było tam kilka naprawdę mocnych typków. Zaatakowali ją, gdy była sama. Oczywiście pokonała ich bez trudu, jednak po tym przyszedł do niej ich szef. I złożył jej propozycję nie do odrzucenia.  
-To znaczy??- wyjaśnienia Zora były dużo łatwiejsze do zrozumienia niż plątanina Rosy. Jej nigdy nie mogłem do końca zrozumieć.  
-Powiedział, że albo on łapie nas wszystkich i płacimy mu dług, albo ona sama zapłaci wszystko. Zgodziła się na to drugie bez gadania. Nawet nie pomyślała o walce. Kierowała się naszym dobrem. Była głupia… tak głupia…  
-Ale spotkaliście ją później???  
-Tak.- przyznał, opierając się dłońmi o pokład i patrząc w gwiazdy.- Chociaż całkiem inaczej wyobrażałem sobie nasze spotkanie.

 

_Zatrzymali się na jednej z niewielkich wysepek, na których są zazwyczaj małe miasteczka, by uzupełnić prowiant. Załoga nadal chodziła jakby struta. Od odejścia ich przyjaciółki minęło zaledwie dwa tygodnie. Uwinęli się z zakupami nadzwyczaj szybko. Już mieli odpływać, gdy spory wybuch zakłócił ciszę, panującą na wysepce.  
Tuż obok, w jeden z małych statków, uderzył mężczyzna. Wyszedł z kurzu, trzymając w dłoniach miecz, a z czoła ciekła mu krew. Ze strony, z której nadleciał, szła powoli postać w ciemnym płaszczu. Po chwili oboje ruszyli sobie do gardeł. Minęła tylko chwila, a mężczyzna leżał na ziemi z podciętą tętnicą. Postać stała nad nim, jednak wpatrywała się w statek Luffy’ego. Załoga tego statku również przypatrywała się tej postaci. Nagle usłyszeli krzyk. Kobiecy krzyk.  
-Odpłyńcie stąd. Dzisiaj już upolowałam swoją ofiarę i nie chce zabijać kolejnych osób.  
Załoga stała wryta w miejscu. Ten głos był tak znajomy. Stali wszyscy wychyleni przez burtę, z nadzieją wypisaną na twarzy. Postać zaśmiała się tylko i odsłoniła twarz.  
To była Rosa. Jednak włosy miała znacznie krótsze, a kocie uszy płasko położone przy głowie. Patrzyła na nich z wyraźną niechęcią, którą nie dało się nie odczytać z jej oczu. Luffy zeskoczył ze statku, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować i pobiegł do dziewczyny. Ta jednak uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Gdy tylko kapitan znalazł się tuż przy niej, kopnęła go tak mocno, że wylądował na kadłubie własnego statku. Załoga niema patrzyła na to, a brunet powoli znowu szedł z jej stronę, wycierając dłonią krew z twarzy.  
-Rosa… to my.- powiedział powoli, z rozpaczą w głosie. Dziewczyna tylko zaśmiała się szyderczo na to.- Rosa… proszę cię…  
-Jeszcze krok, a zabiję.- wysyczała i przybrała pozycję do ataku, w dłoniach trzymając katany.  
Luffy nic sobie z jej groźby nie robił. Szedł dalej. Nagle białowłosa skoczyła na niego. Jednak chłopak uniknął cięcia. Sam zaś uderzył ją tak mocno, ze wbiła się w mur domu. Po tym wpatrywał się w nią przerażony tym, co zrobił.  
-Luffy!!! Wracaj tu!!! Natychmiast odpływamy!!!  
Nami krzyczała na niego, a w oczach miała łzy. Zoro zaś podnosił kotwicę. Żagle były już postawione. Luffy spojrzał ostatni raz na wygrzebującą się z głazów dziewczynę i pobiegł na statek. Wskoczył na niego i odbili od brzegu. Jednak usłyszeli jeszcze jej krzyk.  
-Gdy następnym razem się spotkamy, ZABIJĘ WAS!!!!! Będziesz musiał ze mną walczyć Zoro!!!!!  
Mężczyzna patrzył na zmniejszającą się jej postać na brzegu. Pierwszy raz zaczął żałować, że w ogóle ją spotkali. Że ją uratował przez bandytami. Że ją uczył. Że się w niej zakochał._

 

Zapadła cisza. Nie chciałem jej przerywać. Zoro najwyraźniej również nie. Jednak po 10 minutach takiej ciszy, zacząłem się zastanawiać, co było dalej? Czy się jeszcze spotkali? Po co w ogóle tak bardzo chciała zmusić przyjaciół, żeby ją znienawidzili, skoro sama tak bardzo ich kochała? I jak to się stało, że zginęła z ręki mężczyzny, który kochał ją całym sercem? Nie miałem wątpliwości, co do tego, że ją kochał. Widziałem to w jego oczach. Były takie same, jak oczy Rosy, gdy wspominała o nim. Krył się w nich bezdenny smutek. W końcu nie wytrzymałem. Już miałem zadawać kolejne pytanie, gdy Zoro mnie uprzedził.  
-Nie mogliśmy dojść po tym do siebie. A Luffy najbardziej. Jednak musieliśmy żyć dalej. Nie mogliśmy wracać do przeszłości. To by nas zabiło o wiele szybciej niż przeciwnik.  
-Spotkaliście ją później??  
-Ja ją spotkałem. Już przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, że jej nie ma. Zabrało mi to rok. Cały rok nie mogłem uwierzyć, że tak się stało. A po roku znowu na nią wpadłem. To była nasze ostatnie spotkanie… nasza walka… jej śmierć.

 

_Nami została porwana! Sami nie wiedzieli, kiedy to się stało. W czasie postoju ktoś po prostu ją uprowadził. Płynęli teraz właśnie za statkiem, na którym ją przetrzymywano. Jednak był on mniejszy i szybszy. Znaleźli go dopiero zacumowanego przy niedużej wyspie. Zbiegli z pokładu, zostawiając na straży na statku Ussopa i Choppera. Reszta zaś wbiegła do małego miasteczka, kierując się na nieduży zamek na szczycie wzniesienia. Chmury wisiały nisko. Zbierało się na sporą ulewę.  
Zoro biegł na samym końcu. Nagle jakieś niezwykłe przeczucie kazało mu skręcić. Posłuchał go. Tak samo jak posłuchał podobnego przeczucia ponad rok temu. Jednak w tej chwili nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Po prostu biegł. Nagle mignęła mu między budynkami postać w ciemnym płaszczu. Bez namysłu pobiegł za nią. Nie mógł jej dogonić, jednak cały czas podążał jej śladem. Wybiegł w końcu na polanę za miasteczkiem. Postać stała naprzeciw niego, odwrócona plecami. Przystanął kilka metrów od niej i przyglądał jej się czujnie. Serce łomotało mu się w piersi, jakby chciało z niej wyskoczyć.  
Raptem nagły podmuch wiatru zerwał kaptur z jej głowy, odsłaniając białe włosy i kocie uszy. Powoli się odwróciła. Spojrzała na mężczyznę swoimi szmaragdowymi oczami, z których nie mógł nic wyczytać. Panowała cisza, przerywana tylko szelestem liści na pobliskich drzewach. Rosa powoli wyciągnęła dwa miecze i przybrała pozycję dogodną do szybkiego ataku. Jej oczy powoli zaczęły się zmieniać na bardziej „kocie”. Hipnotyzowały go. Nie pozwalały mu się ruszyć. Nagle poczuł jak jego ramię pali. To ona przecięła mu je jednym cięciem. Rana nie była głęboka, ale za to bolesna. Odskoczył od niej i wydobył dwa z swoich trzech mieczy.  
-Bądź poważny, inaczej cię zabiję!- powiedziała cicho, odchodząc kilka kroków w tył.  
Jednak Zoro nie chciał walczyć. Nie z nią. Nie mógł. Czuł jak jego serce przyśpieszyło jeszcze i boleśnie obijało mu się o pierś. Jakby chciało z niej wyskoczyć i polecieć do tej ukochanej mu osoby. Gdy tylko ją zobaczył, wszystkie wspomnienia, wszystkie uczucia wróciły. Zalała go fala rozpaczy, a przed oczami migały mu wszystkie chwile, które z nią spędził.  
Rosa jednak nie zamierzała odpuścić. Rzuciła się na niego, jednak tym razem mężczyzna zdążył odskoczyć. Robił to samo przez kilka następnych ataków, aż w końcu wściekła białowłosa krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach.  
-Przestań się ze mną bawić!!!!! Walcz!!!!! Przecież wiem, że stać cię na więcej!!!!!  
-Nie mogę…- szepnął, lecz wiatr poniósł jego głos do niej. – Nie chce z tobą walczyć…  
-Zrób to dla mnie i walcz!!! Walcz ze mną!!! Jeżeli nie będziesz ze mną walczył na poważnie, zabiję najpierw ciebie, a później resztę załogi Słomianego Kapelusza!!!!-  
Gniew promieniował z jej osoby. Szermierz westchnął ciężko, z rezygnacją i wydobył trzeci miecz, by walczyć za swoich towarzyszy. Rosa, widząc to, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
Skoczyli ku sobie jak dzikie zwierzęta. Walczyli ze sobą w takim tempie, że widoczne były tylko błyski ich kling, gdy zderzały się ze sobą. Słyszalne były huki ich uderzeń. Jednak z każdą minutą walki jej tempo zaczynało się zmniejszać. Gdy niebo rozświetliła błyskawica, stali naprzeciw siebie, dysząc ciężko i obserwując bacznie siebie nawzajem.  
Po polanie przeszedł ogłuszający grzmot. Wraz z nim Rosa zaatakowała. Jej cięcie było szybkie i celne. Na ziemię padło kilka kropel krwi, gdy koniec miecza dziewczyny przeciął klatkę mężczyzny. Odskoczyła od niego i znowu zaatakowała. Wtedy to się stało…  
Zareagował mechanicznie. Był to ruch jego ciała, bez woli umysłu. Pchnął z całej siły miecz w jej stronę. Wiedział, że to zablokuje. Pamiętał, ile razy ćwiczył z nią obronę przed czymś takim. Powinna zablokować to własnym mieczem. Jednak… jednak ostrze jego katany zagłębiło się w jej ciele i przebiło się na drugą stronę.  
Dziewczyna wypuściła miecze z rąk, powoli idąc w jego stronę, aż doszła do rękojeści miecza. Oparła głowę o jego ramię, a z jej ust popłynęła krew, wprost na jego białą koszulę. Złapała za jego dłoń, w której trzymał rękojeść katany, która ją przebiła i przekręciła ją, a z jej ust popłynęło jeszcze więcej krwi. Zoro odrzucił swoje dwie katany i powoli wyciągnął z jej ciała ostrze tej trzeciej. Zachwiała się. Złapał ją i położył na ziemi, a pierwsze krople deszczu spadły jej na twarz. Wpatrywał się tempo w jej oczy, nie wiedząc nawet jak do tego doszło. Jednak, gdy zobaczył uśmiech na jej twarzy, zrozumiał, że Rosa specialnie nie ominęła tego pchnięcia. Sama nabiła się na ostrze. Chciała umrzeć. Chciała zginąć z jego ręki.  
Siedział przy jej leżącym na ziemi ciele, a strugi deszczu, jak łzy nieba, spadały, tworząc wokół nich coraz większą kałużę. Trzymał ją w objęciach i czuł między palcami jej krew, wypływającą z jej ciała i mieszającą się z wodą, wokół nich. Patrzył jak z każdą sekundą jej twarz staje się coraz bledsza, a oczy tracą swój blask. Czuł spływające z jego oczu po policzkach łzy, których w tym deszczu nie było nawet widać. Nagle jakaś błyskawica rozjaśniła znowu niebo. Pochylił się nad nią, a serce ścisnęło mu się boleśnie z rozpaczy.  
-Dziękuję ci… Uwolniłeś mnie…- powiedziała głosem tak cichym, ze musiał czytać z ruchu jej warg, by ją zrozumieć. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Z wysiłkiem podniosła rękę i dotknęła jego policzka.  
-Dlaczego??!!- krzyknął, przyciskając ją do piersi. Jej dłoń powoli zsuwała się z jego twarzy, więc złapał ją w swoją dłoń.  
-Znajdziesz go tam. Proszę, zaopiekuj się nim.- szepnęła mu do ucha. Spojrzał na nią, nie rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi.  
-Rosa…  
-Dziękuję ci za wszystko, Zoro. Kocham cię… Kocham…  
Widział to jak na zwolnionym filmie. Jej dłoń powoli wysunęła się z jego uścisku. Leciała w dół, aż w końcu spadła na morką od krwi i deszczu ziemię. Przeniósł wzrok na jej twarz. Na jej oczy, gdzie jeszcze kilka chwil temu tliło się życie, lecz teraz puste i martwe. Na jej usta, na których był delikatny uśmiech. Tak jakby nie żałowała odejścia z tego świata. Zacisnął dłoń w bezsilnej złości, gniewie i bezdennej rozpaczy. Wtedy poczuł, ze coś w niej ma. Powoli rozchylił palce i zobaczył na dłoni kawałek papieru. Od razu skojarzył to z jej słowami. Powoli wstał i pozbierał swoje katany, po czym wziął na ręce jej martwe, lecz jeszcze ciepłe ciało i ruszył w miejsce, zapisane na kartce.  
To był nieduży dom, w którym świeciło się światło. Zapukał do drzwi, lecz cały czas patrzył na twarz ukochanej. Po kilku chwilach drzwi otworzyły się i pojawiła się w nich starsza kobieta. Jej wzrok spoczął najpierw na szermierzu, by po chwili przeniosła go na ciało dziewczyny. Westchnęła, weszła z powrotem do domu, po czym wróciła ze sporym koszykiem w rękach.  
-Mam nadzieję, ze się nim dobrze zaopiekujesz.- położyła koszyk, przykryty kocem na ciele dziewczyny i znikła za drzwiami.  
Zoro ze spuszczoną głową ruszył powoli w stronę statku przez deszcz, który opłakiwał stratę ukochanej za mężczyznę. Szedł wolno, jednak dla niego, zbyt szybko dotarł do statku, na którym reszta załogi czekała już na niego z uwolnioną Nami. Nie zdążył całkowicie pozbierać myśli, a przed oczami wciąż przelatywały mu wspomnienia, w których główną rolę odgrywała Rosa. Wszedł na statek i położył ciało dziewczyny na pokładzie, a koszyk tuż obok. Nikt się nie odezwał. Przyjaciele wpatrywali się w dziewczynę ze łzami w oczach. Deszcz powoli przechodził, gdy zmył już wszystkie ślady walki. Zoro usiadł na pokładzie. Wpatrywał się w Rosę, lecz po chwili przeniósł wzrok na kosz. Wziął go, położył sobie na kolanach i powoli odkrył koc. Pierwsze promienie słońca, które wyszło za chmur oświetliło jego wnętrze. W środku słodko spało dziecko o zielonych włoskach. Gdy światło padło na jego twarzyczkę, uchyliło powieki, ukazując światu swoje szmaragdowe oczy. Zupełnie jak jej oczy. Przy dziecku leżała koperta. Mężczyzna wziął ją, otworzył i zaczął czytać list, który był w niej.  
-Zoro? Czy to…?- Nami, chociaż podrapana i zmęczona po ostatnich przeżyciach, przykucnęła przy koszyku i wzięła dziecko na ręce.  
-Syn Rosy. Alan. Mój syn.- odpowiedział, gdy już przeczytał list. Patrzył na chłopca, który był zbyt mały, by zrozumieć, co się wokół niego dzieje._

 

Zamilkł nagle, patrząc na coś za mną. Odwróciłem się. W drzwiach stał rozkoszny maluch, który miał nie więcej niż 5 latek. Przetarł piąstką zaspane oczka i spojrzał na nas.  
-Czego nie śpisz??- spytał mój rozmówca. Chłopiec tylko przebiegł szybko przez pokład i wdrapał się mu na kolana, po czym przytulił się do niego.  
-Miałem zły sen.- odpowiedział cicho.- A wujka nie było przy mnie, jak się obudziłem.  
-Mówiłem ci przecież, że wujek idzie na spacer wieczorem.  
Chociaż Zoro udawał twardego, to w jego oczach widać było miłość, a w gestach znać było czułość, gdy głaskał chłopca po włosach.  
-Ale tam było ciemno i… i ja się bałem.- dokończył przestraszony i wlepił we mnie swoje szmaragdowe oczy.- Tatuś, a to kto???  
Zaszokowany spojrzałem na Zora. Ten uśmiechnął się szeroko, dumny z tego jak został nazwany i przygarnął do siebie chłopca mocno jedną ręką, na co ten uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
-Ten pan był przyjacielem mamy i teraz ja mu o niej opowiadam.  
-Ale przecież mama nie żyje. Sam mówiłeś, że ją zabiłeś.  
Znowu moje oczy zaokrągliły się ze zdziwienia. Ten pięciolatek mówił tak spokojnie o takich rzeczach. Mój rozmówca roześmiał się głośno na widok mojej niezbyt mądrej miny.  
-Tak, ale ten pan o tym nie wiedział. Dlatego mu o tym mówię.  
-To mogę z wami zostać???- spytał z niemą prośbą wypisaną na twarzy. Szermierz tylko kiwnął głową na znak, że się zgadza. Widać było, że malcowi kleją się oczy, jednak Zoro chyba wiedział, że nie pójdzie on spać. Sam miałem takie przeczucie.  
-Więc to jest Alan?- spytałem i spojrzałem na chłopca. Gdy księżyc wyszedł zza chmur i oświetlił ich postacie, zobaczyłem, że są bardzo do siebie podobni. Uśmiechnąłem się tylko. Żadne potwierdzenie nie było już mi potrzebne.- A więc został z wami na statku. Twoja załoga się zgodziła?  
-Cóż… tak naprawdę, to na następnej wyspie Nami i Robin znalazły dom, w którym mógłbym go zostawić. Jednak…- zamilkł i spojrzał na malucha, który wtulił się w jego klatkę i powoli zaczął zasypiać.- … gdy tylko o tym usłyszałem, nie pozwalałem podejść do niego nikomu. Mówili później, że zachowywałem się jak szalony. Prośby, namowy, argumenty i groźny nawet na mnie nie działały. Dopiero, gdy odpłynęliśmy do wyspy, zdołałem się uspokoić. Wiem, że ciężko jest mu wychowywać się wśród nas, piratów, i że miałby lżej, jeżeli bym go wtedy zostawił. Jednak nie potrafiłem go porzucić. On był jakąś częścią mnie. Jakąś częścią Rosy. Gdybym go stracił… sam nie wiem, co bym zrobił, jednak nie było by to nic dobrego.  
Widziałem delikatny uśmiech na jego twarzy. Wiedziałem, że chłopak zajął całe jego serce po śmierci Rosy. Logiczne, że nie chciał się go pozbywać. To było egoistyczne, jednak… w jakiś sposób Zoro rekompensował mu to uczuciami, jakie w niego wlewał. Sam uśmiechnąłem się na ten czuły widok ojca, usypiającego w swoich rękach synka.  
-Ale… przecież Rosa zebrała potrzebną kwotę na wykupienie siebie. Dlaczego chciała zginąć??  
-Ponieważ jej pan zauważył, że jest w ciąży. Nałożył na dziecko taki sam dług jak na nią. A gdy minął rok, do jej długu zaczęły dochodzić jeszcze odsetki. Rosa wiedziała, że nawet za kilka lat nie zdoła się wykupić. Była zbyt dobra, by dano jej odejść. Wykupiła syna, a sama zginęła. Napisała to wszystko w liście, który był w koszyku razem z Alanem. Poza tym, nawet gdyby zdołała się wykupić, zaszantażowaliby ją i zażądaliby, by pracowała dla nich, zamian za życie syna. Rosa po prostu nie wytrzymała tego. Chciała się od tego uwolnić. A jednym uwolnieniem była śmierć.  
Zasmuciłem się. Sam kilka lat temu musiałem wykupywać się z takiej niewoli, jednak moja cena nie była zbyt wysoka. Mogłem tylko wyobrażać sobie, ile musiała przejść ta dziewczyna, by zgromadzić wyznaczoną kwotę. To by przerosło każdego. Spojrzałem znowu na malca, a w mojej głowie zrodziło się jeszcze jedno pytanie.  
-A co z nim? Nie boicie się, że coś mu się stanie??  
Zoro spojrzał na syna, a na jego twarzy widać było smutek. Chyba jednak bał się o to w każdej chwili swojego życia i ta myśl spędzała mu sen z powiek.  
-Gdy Alan będzie starszy będzie mógł wybrać, czy chce z nami zostać, czy nie. Teraz bronimy go jak tylko możemy. Poza tym każdy z nas uczy go różnych rzeczy. No… prawie każdy.- uśmiechnął się.- Zna już podstawy nawigatorstwa, potrafi rozpoznawać lecznicze zioła i sam dokopać napastnikowi, jeśli ten nie jest zbyt silny. Staramy się jak możemy. Za kilka lat będzie najlepszym żeglarzem na wszystkich wodach. A czy zostanie piratem… to już jego sprawa.  
Byłem pod niemałym wrażeniem. Ten chłopczyk wydawał się tak kruszy, że wystarczyłoby go pchnąć, by się przewrócił i rozbił. Jednak najwyraźniej było inaczej. Z uśmiechem na ustach pogłaskałem go po główce i wstałem z pokładu. Zoro zrobił to samo, tylko, że z synem na rękach. Przeciągnąłem się lekko. Było kilka godzin przed świtem. Ta opowieść wciągnęła mnie tak bardzo, że nie zauważyłem upływu czasu. Lecz moje nogi zdrętwiały od długiego siedzenia. Wyłączyłem dyktafon i schowałem go do kieszeni, po czym stanąłem twarzą w twarz z szermierzem. Zaskoczony odkryłem, że ten się lekko uśmiecha do mnie.  
-Dziękuję ci za tą opowieść. Nawet nie wiesz, ile znaczyło dla mnie to, że mi to wszystko powiedziałeś.  
-Jeżeli bym nie chciał, nie zrobiłbym tego.  
-Gdy tylko to wszystko spiszę, pierwszy egzemplarz książki trafi prosto w twoje ręce.  
-Masz już jakiś tytuł??- spytał, dalej się uśmiechając.  
-Cóż…sam nie wiem.  
-Ja ci nie pomogę.  
-A co powiesz na _„Wywiaz z Piratem”_?- spytałem, a jego uśmiech na moment się powiększył.  
-W końcu to twoja książka.- odpowiedział.  
-Jeszcze się zastanowię…- powiedziałem szybko i wyciągnąłem dłoń w jego stronę. Uścisnął ją mocno, patrząc mi prosto w oczy.  
-Tylko nie zabarwiaj zbytnio niczego.- ostrzegł mnie z surowością w głowie, lecz oczy mu się śmiały.  
-Nie będę. Wszystko będzie zgodne z twoimi wspomnieniami.- odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem.- Jeszcze raz za wszystko dziękuję.  
Powoli zszedłem z pokładu, odprowadzony wzrokiem Zora, szermierza posługującymi się trzema mieczami, łowcę głów, który stał się piratem i, który zamierzał zostać najlepszym szermierzem na świecie. Człowieka, którego nazywali potworem. A teraz również ojca, który za swojego syna oddałby życie i człowieka, który w swoim życiu przeżył nie jedno rozdarcie serca. Człowieka, którego podziwiam i szanuję całym sobą.


End file.
